


Housewarming

by empressearwig



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Missing Scene, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Artemis christen their new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> Written to celebrate the birth of my very dear torigates. Happy birthday!

"That's the last one."

Wally dropped the box he was carrying to the floor with a thump. Really, they should have considered the moving in part of choosing an apartment with only an exterior set of stairs as an access point and not just with an eye to security. 

Artemis didn't look away from the mismatched plates she was stacking in the kitchen cupboards. "You say that like having all the boxes inside the apartment means there aren't approximately a million of them left to unpack."

He picked his way through the maze of boxes until he was standing behind her. He dodged the elbow she tried to throw his way automatically, and set his hands on her hips. He bent his head to kiss her shoulder, then the side of her throat. She shuddered, a little, and he smirked. Being able to do that whenever he wanted was going to be the best part of living together. Wally was certain of that. "Yeah, but they're inside. It's not like they're going anywhere. Or that we are."

She didn't lift the next plate to set it on the shelf, but left her hand resting on top of it. "We really should unpack," she said, but Wally could tell that she was wavering. "If we don't, we'll never get it done."

Wally shrugged and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. "So we never get it done."

"Wally," she sighed, and turned in his arms, looping her own around his neck. She shook her head at him, her mouth turned up in a half smile. "You're terrible."

He grinned at her and boosted her up onto the kitchen counter. "Yeah, but you like me that way."

She was laughing when he kissed her, and their noses bumped against each other. He reached up to cup the back of her head, adjusted her to where he wanted her. She bit at his lip in retaliation, but hooked her legs around his hips to pull him in closer.

Wally broke the kiss and pulled back far enough so that he could look at her. "I'm getting very mixed messages here, Artemis." He kissed the underside of her jaw. "Is that a yes?" He kissed her cheek. "Or a no?"

She didn't answer, but her hands fell to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. He lifted his arms obligingly, and she pulled it off. Her hands fell back to his chest and her blunt fingernails curled into his skin. "Getting the picture now?"

"Hm," Wally said. He pulled up on her tank top and she lifted her own arms in turn. "Maybe you could make it clearer for me."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him, but reached behind her to unfasten her bra. The fabric slipped down and Wally reached out to help, drawing the straps down her arms and away. They pressed together, skin against skin, and her hand dipped lower, to where his dick was making its interest in the situation readily apparent. "How about now?" 

"Yes," he said, his voice sort of strangled. "Yes, that's clear."

It was her turn to smirk and she took full advantage, before kissing him again, wetter and dirtier than before. It was the sort of thing younger him would have objected to, tried to have one-upped, but older and wiser Wally knew that you let the beautiful half-naked girl in front of you do whatever she wanted. Especially when what she wanted involved unfastening your pants and stroking your dick in a way that she knew was guaranteed to make you lose your mind.

"Not fair," he managed, tearing his lips away. He pushed her yoga pants down her hips and her underwear went with.

Artemis actually squeaked when her bare ass hit the cold counter. It was mildly hilarious, but Wally didn't have time to think about that now. "You want to talk about not fair?" she demanded.

"Not now, dear, I'm trying to get you naked," Wally said. He stepped away just long enough to pull the pants all the way off and then stepped back into the space between her thighs. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, amused. She kissed his nose and wound her arms and legs around him again. "You're cleaning the counter, you know."

He grinned at her. "Totally worth it."

"I've yet to decide on that," she said. She took one of his hands in hers and redirected it to where she wanted it between her legs. "Maybe you could convince me."

"Artemis," he said, all mock disappointment. "You're thinking too small."

"Oh?" she asked.

Wally fell to his knees between her legs and tilted her hips forward. He licked.

" _Oh_ ," she said. Her hands tangled in his hair and he went to work in earnest. "Right. Good point."

He lifted his mouth and smiled smugly up at her. "I thought so."

"Less talking," Artemis said, tugging him back into place.

He laughed, and the vibration must have done something good, because Artemis moaned and clutched a little tighter at his hair. He nudged her legs farther apart and spread her open. He slid one finger deep inside, using his thumb to press against her clit. She moaned some more, and he barely resisted the urge to brag because this was actually a hell of a lot of fun and totally worth it because hearing her make those sounds and knowing she was making them for _him_ was pretty much his own reward. He kept chipping away at her orgasm, using lips and tongue and teeth and hands, and finally the moans got louder and longer and the pressure on his head got stronger, and she gasped his name just the once and then she sort of sagged against him, and he threw his hands up to hold her in place on the counter.

If she fell off, that would totally ruin his plans for himself. That and he really didn't want her to hurt herself. He was selfless like that.

"Okay, babe?" he asked, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"Get up here," she demanded, and she reached for his shoulders and pulled him up. 

"You're freakishly strong, you know that?" 

She rolled her eyes at him, but so affectionately that Wally wasn't bothered at all. "Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure," he said, and he pressed his mouth to hers. They kissed and they kissed, hands roaming freely, eagerly, and Wally had no complaints about the situation. But when her hands found their way to his still unfastened jeans, that didn't mean he wasn't ready to weep with gratitude. He jerked his head back, breathing heavy. "Oh, thank god," he said, trying not to sound as desperately grateful as he was. Artemis pushed his jeans down his hips. "I thought--"

She took him in her hand and stroked. Wally's eyes crossed

"You were saying?" she asked, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Nothing," he managed to say. "Nothing at all."

Artemis laughed, and god, he loved the sound of that. But he really wanted to be inside her and he tried to focus.

"Condoms," he said. "Do you know which box they're in?"

"Try the drawer right next to you," she said. At his disbelieving look, she shrugged and said, "It was only a matter of time. I _know_ you."

He had to kiss her. "I love you, babe," he said, reaching into the drawer and pulling a condom out of the already open box. 

She stole it from his hand and tore into it. "Let me," she said, and she proceeded to roll it on as slowly and torturously as possible, until it was all he could do not to whimper.

"Evil," he said.

Artemis finished and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, too."

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Can we have sex now?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," she said, and she wound her legs around his hips to draw him closer.

Wally grinned and thrust deep inside her. "I'm always nice."

"You have your moments," she conceded, rocking her hips in time with his.

"Babe," he said. He brought his hand between them and pressed at her clit. She moaned. "Just moments?"

"Fine, fine," she gasped. "You're always nice."

"That's more like--"

Artemis grabbed his head before he could finish, crushing her mouth against his. Wally grinned against her lips, but didn't protest. This was actually pretty fucking perfect, as far as he was concerned.

But no good thing could last forever, and despite the fact that this was kind of embarrassingly fast, Wally knew that he was getting close.

He tore his mouth away. "Are you?" he managed.

Artemis nodded and rocked her hips against his a little more urgently. "Almost." 

He pressed harder against her clit and she moaned. He moved faster. She cried out and clenched around him, and jesus fucking christ, it felt so incredibly good around him. He came too, calling her name.

He slumped against her breasts and this time Artemis was the one holding him up. She pressed a kiss against his temple and wrapped her arms around his back. "That was fun," she said. 

He tilted his head back so that he could see her face. "Yeah?"

"Yes," she said. "But don't go getting any ideas that this is going to be a regular thing."

Wally laughed and kissed the side of her throat. "Bad idea, babe. You know how I feel challenges."

Artemis just groaned.


End file.
